The Different Natsu
by TheDivineFuryDragonSlayer
Summary: This is a story where Natsu is raised not by Igneel alone, but also by 2 other dragons. These are Acnologia and Grandine, so he knows 3 types of Dragon Slayer Magic. Due to his other teachers, he has a different personality. Rated M for future lemons. Rate and Review, all help is greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

**This is just another story of mine that happened to pop into my head. I guess I was a bit tired of nearly omnipotent Natsu. Suggestions and reviews appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

It was just another day at Fairy Tail, with Gray stripping, and Mira, the silver-haired take over mage and Erza, the scarlet-haired armor mage going at it again. The two pummeled other and rolled back and forth across the floor, when the doors suddenly creaked open. A boy the same age as the two female wizards with a mound of strange hair and gray clothing strolled in. His hair had been white at some point, but streaks of red, black and light blue were mixed in. After watching the two mages fighting each other on the ground for a while, the boy looked down in disappointment. Noticing the sneer on his face, the two combatants, looked at each other, and nodded agreement. Boy first, fight later. Erza charged first, throwing out a fist that was pushed aside almost lazily before being thrown into the wall. Ignoring Erza's fate, Mira charged and launched a similar attack before being slammed on the ground between the boy's legs. Looking up, she actually thought he was pretty cute before having her breath forcibly removed from her. He walked over to the wall, dragged Erza's body next to Mira's, and stood over them. A huge grin spread over his face as he began, "So. Ladies, please no more fighting. I'd hate to see any more damage to those pretty faces" he added with a wink. "Let's get up and apologize, okay?" Both girls, with huge blushes, stood up and shook hands.

Ever since that day, the guild seemed more peaceful. A strong friendship formed between Gray and the boy, who was named Natsu formed. Natsu was also very friendly with Mira's younger sister Lisanna. As soon as they became able to tackle the more difficult quests, the 5 strong friends formed a team and became well-known for their strength. The team of the equip mage, two take over mages, the ice mage and the dragon slayer accomplished many difficult tasks, and were all promoted to S-class one after another. As their relationships began to develop, Mira found herself having feelings for the dragon slayer. One night, she decided she was going to confess to Natsu. She woke up, filled with energy only to discover that the young boy had disappeared last night without a trace. That was the first time her heart broke, shattered into millions of pieces.

_4 YEARS LATER_

Mira had remained unchanged since Natsu left, and if anything, had become more morose and moody. During one serious bout of depression, she decided to take an S-class quest to take her minds off of things. She invited her two siblings, Elfman and Lisanna. After they arrived at the site, and engaged the demon, they pummeled it enough before Elfman decided to attempt a Take Over. Instead, they had underestimated the beast's regenerative properties, and it took over Elfman instead. With increased vitality, Lisanna and Mira were both beaten back and severely injured. As the demon advanced on Mira, Lisanna stepped forward and attempted to talk sense into her brother. It was to no avail, as she was crushed by its massive fist and sent flying. As she felt her vision blur, her thoughts once again returned to the person who had first stolen her heart. A smile formed on her lips as she waited for the end. Suddenly, a gray blur flashed in front of her, subdued Elfman and healed Mira. The person vanished before she could comprehend what happened. Rising to her feet, she staggered over to where Lisanna lay only to hear her last words, "…don't blame yourself or Elfman, Mira" before the light left her eyes. Mira embraced her dear younger sister in her arms before crying her eyes out. This was the when the carefully collected pieces of her heart were scattered again.

_2 YEARS LATER_

Mira shot up in her bed, screaming as nightmares of Natsu and Lisanna, two of the people she had held dear to her heart, coursed through her mind. Calming down, she felt two strong arms around her, and managed to stabilize her heartbeat. She lay back against a strong chest and immediately began to drift off to sleep again. Wait. She bolted up again. What was another person doing in her bed? She turned around only to see a familiar face and her heart skipped a few beats. 'No…it can't be…' she thought 'I must be dreaming' before Natsu spoke, "I missed you too, Mira." She snuggled up close and drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**I might be doing a harem one soon. Some GraZa in this. Some of the dates in the story may be changed. Enjoy!**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Mira woke up, the memory of last night fresh in her mind. Noticing the empty bed, she attributed to her experience as a mere dream, due to the upcoming anniversary of Natsu's departure. As she dressed herself, she walked out of her room and froze. There was a delicious smell of food, as well as the sound of sizzling food. Unable to hold back any more she sprinted like a school girl down the hall way and into the kitchen. Standing by the stove was Natsu, and at the sight, she nearly fainted and collapsed to her knees in joy. Noticing her presence, Natsu finished the food, turned around before whispering, "Good Morning, beautiful." Tears formed in Mira's eyes as she embraced her childhood friend and crush. "I'm…so…happy…that…you…are…back" Mira could barely choke out as they remained there and reveled in the other's presence. "Later, when we get to the guild, you better start explaining" Mira said sternly as the two dug in to the delicious meal. Afterwards, they prepared to meet the others at the guild. Natsu had on his black cloak, sky blue shirt and red pants, which made for quite the sight. Mira had her simple red and pink dress, and brought a small hood to place on Natsu's head. "I want to make it a surprise" she explained.

Erza leaned back against Gray's muscular chest, as she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt again. Not that she actually minded. "Gray, your shirt" she complained, as she poked his leg. She chatted with him, Cana and Levy for a while before Mira strode in, a beaming smile on her face. Her already cheerful demeanor seemed even brighter today, as she dragged a person behind her. Gray noticed and turned around "Good for you Mira, you finally got a…" He stopped suddenly as Mira pulled the hood off. Natsu yelled, "I'm back everyone!" before being dragged by Mira over to Gray and Erza. The stunned guild charged the young man, and welcomed him back. Pats on the back, offerings of congratulations, smiles of greeting were all presented to the dragon slayer who had returned. Happy divebombed his best friend, tears flying as he hugged him. Natsu strode over to where Gray and Erza were, before saying, "Finally, you two got together, huh?" They blushed and nodded, but Gray retorted, "It's about time you and Mira did too." Natsu smiled and simply kissed Mira, leaving the rest of the guild in shock. After it had died down, the four friends agreed to form a team. Natsu, with a frown, asked, "Wait. Where's Lisanna?" The rest of them looked down, before Mira answered, "She's dead." Natsu nodded in acknowledgement, as he saw it was a very uncomfortable topic. Moving away from the subject, Natsu explained why he was gone all these years. He said that he had been summoned by the dragons that had raised him, and had met his little sister. She would be joining the guild rather soon. He had trained and learned more techniques from his parents, and had significantly grown in strength. But, he added, he had missed his friends too much so he had returned. Deciding to cheer them up, Natsu offered that the group takes a vacation trip, as in a journey around the area. They gladly accepted, and agreed to leave that day.

_TWO WEEKS LATER_

The group of 4 old friends had traversed most of the surrounding towns, catching up on stuff and enjoying the company of good friends. For Natsu this was exceedingly important, as he had just spent the past six years without any friends. For the last leg of the trip, they agreed to go by train to Hargeon. Natsu agreed, but the others could see him trembling in trepidation. Apparently he had not gotten over his motion sickness yet. This was rather apparent as he boarded the train, and almost immediately looked nauseous. Mira placed Natsu in her lap, helping slightly, and Natsu drifted off to sleep soon. When they arrived, Natsu and Happy shot off and said they'd be buying some food for all of them, and would find them later.

Meanwhile, a blonde named Lucy was storming out of a magic store. "So my looks are just worth 1000 jewels? Tch." She was pissed beyond belief. She heard a few screams about "Salamander," the leader of the Royal Fairy Team. He had disappeared six years ago, but the team continued before one of its members died on a mission. There was news that he had recently surfaced. Excited at the prospect of meeting one of Fairy Tail's strongest mages (she wanted to join Fairy Tail) she ran over and saw a tall man with navy blue hair. He wore a cape, and for some reason Lucy's heart just beat faster and faster. She was wondering if she was in love, when three people burst through the crowd. There was a scarlet haired woman in armor, a woman with white hair and a long dress and a man with raven hair who yelled, "Hey Natsu! Finally found you. Where were…Who the hell are you?!" The man with the cape smiled and said, "You may have heard of me. I am known as the Salama…" He was cut off as the woman with white hair smashed her fist in his face, knocking him out and throwing him a few meters away. All of the women were then broken from the charm spell, and started drifting away in groups. The woman who thrown the punch said, "You are definitely not Natsu, impostor." Lucy gasped as she ran over to thank the people who had saved her. She heard their conversation. The scarlet haired woman asked, "So Mira. Where else do you think he would have gone?" The white haired woman, who was probably Mira, responded, "I don't know Erza. Let's give the restaurants one more look. What do you think, Gray?" The man, Gray, scratched his head and said, "I'm not sure. Maybe some local bodies of water for fishing?" A man and a cat ran over to them, carrying boxes filled with food. "Hey guys!" he yelled, "I got your favorites!" The others pestered him for where he was, before moving over to a bench to start eating. Lucy approached and said, "Thanks for saving me back there! That impostor was using charm, a forbidden type of magic." Then it hit her who the people were. Natsu. Gray. Mira. Erza. The Royal Fairy Team's remaining members. The Salamander. The Ice Lord. The Demon. The Fairy Queen. So that's who the impostor was pretending to be. Erza looked up and shrugged, "It was nothing." Lucy stuttered a bit before saying, "So…I was interested in joining Fairy Tail. What should I do?" Natsu looked up with his mouth full of food and said, "Well, what type of magic do you use? We accept pretty much everyone." Lucy said, "I'm a Celestial Spirit user." Gray's eyebrows went up slightly at the rarity of such magic, before accepting her into the guild. After they finished with their meal, the group returned to the guild. On the way, Lucy asked what types of magic the others used. Happy answered, "Natsu uses three kinds of magic. They are all Dragon Slayer magic, but it involves three elements: Fire, Chaos and Sky. He has some pretty sick combo moves. Mira, Natsu's girlfriend, uses take over magic. Her kind is called Satan Soul, and has different types of demons to change into." Lucy shuddered at the thought of a kind, cheerful Mira becoming a demon. Happy continued, "Gray can use his magic to create ice. It's called Ice Make magic. Erza, Gray's girlfriend, uses equip magic. She can change her sets of armor and weapons, and is called The Knight" Lucy was impressed, and asked, "So, out of all of you, who would you say is the strongest?" The answer was unanimous: Natsu. On their way back, they stopped by a bar to grab some refreshments. They overheard some people talking about Lullaby, and how Erigor was going to get revenge. Not realizing the significance at the time, the group peacefully moved on to Magnolia, only to have Erza remember about Eisenwald, a dark guild, where Erigor resided. After returning to the guild, The Royal Fairies notified the master that they were going after the dark guild, and were taking Lucy with them for experience.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup!**

**Well, I wanted to get some more ideas out for this one :D. By the way, Natsu's original teacher was Acnologia, so his main magic is Chaos Dragon Slayer Magic. Fire and Sky Dragon Slayer Magic were learned later, so they are used more for utility. Just for clarification! Enjoy!**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Natsu groaned in Mira's lap. The group was traveling by train to the dark guild, and his motion sickness had kicked in once again. The others chatted amicably, and were very confident in their abilities to defeat the dark guild and their ace, Erigor. Different topics were discussed, until Lullaby was mentioned. Gray said, "I think I've heard of Lullaby. It's a kind of death magic, right?" Erza nodded and answered, "Zeref, an evil dark mage, boosted its power and made it so that whoever heard the sound produced would die." Lucy shuddered before wondering, "How would such a dangerous object fall into the hands of a dark guild?" The others shrugged, not knowing either. An uncomfortable silence followed, until the train stopped at the station closest to Eisenwald. Natsu stood up and whispered in Mira's ear, before leaning back against the window, put on a hood to hide his face and pretended to be sick. Lucy almost started to ask why he was staying there, but Mira motioned to get off and the others did just that. Once the train started again, Mira turned around and told the rest of the group, "Natsu detected something with a powerful, dark aura. He thought it may be related to what we were talking about. He wants us to stop the train in five minutes." The others nodded, already used to the dragon slayer taking leadership. His instincts were top-notch, and had proven very useful many times in the past. They quickly sped off to prepare to stop the train.

_ON THE TRAIN_

Natsu continued to mumble and moan in genuine discomfort, while trying his hardest to pay attention to the approaching person. It was a man dressed in white, with black hair tied behind him in a ponytail. He began, "Hey there, stranger! Mind if I sit here? So you have motion sickness? Sucks for you. But that mark…you're from Fairy Tail? Oh well. You lucky bastards have all these hot chicks. Like that Mira and Erza. Powerful and hot. If only I could get my hands on them. Damn I wish our guild had some people like that." The man snickered, as Natsu's anger quickly suppressed his discomfort, before he thought in rage, 'I could beat you into a bloody pulp for saying that about Mira, and after I was done, Gray would do it again for Erza.' Any moment the train would stop now, and then he would beat the man up and force him to give up on Lullaby. The man kept rambling before sitting down next to Natsu. Natsu cracked his eyes open slightly and looked at man. The source of dark power definitely came from him, and he noted a small, three-eyed skull on a flute sticking out of the man's pocket that was exceedingly suspicious. As the train suddenly jolted to a stop, Natsu felt better and quickly snatched the object, before grabbing smashing his fist into the man's face. The man stumbled back in surprise, blinking back tears from the sudden strike to his face before turning to Natsu. "Why you fly…" he managed to say before another Natsu powered his fist with black energy and jammed it into his face, using fire and air to boost his attack even more, sending the man into the far wall of the compartment. He quickly gathered himself, and launched tendrils of shadow energy at Natsu, confident that he could defeat any mage from a legal guild. Natsu sneered in disgust before blocking the shadows with a fire shield, and used his wind magic to fly forward faster than the eye could see. The man, now clearly displaying his Eisenwald guild mark, growled at Natsu's form. He was frustrated that his attack did not hit, but did not realize that the figure was only an after-image. Natsu encased his whole right arm with whirling black energy and swung it, connecting with a solid hit. The man was out cold. Natsu quickly hopped out of the train, moments before it started moving again. He heard his Gray yelling his name, and he saw the others approaching in a magic car. They came to a stop right next to him, and he jumped in. He explained the rest of what happened as they drove along the tracks to get to the next station. Natsu began, "I met a person from Eisenwald on the train. He had this object, which I assume to be Lullaby. I beat him up real nice, and that's basically it." Lucy was looking at the flute. "It actually looks pretty creepy, but to think that this thing is capable of killing thousands of people," Lucy noted with a slight shiver. Natsu remembered to give Happy something. "Here is a lacrima that I will put…right there. Good. This boosts your speed so that you can keep up with me!" Natsu explained. Happy thanked his best friend before everyone drifted off into their own thoughts. The rest of the drive was spent in an uncomfortable silence.

_ON THE TRAIN_

Kageyama, the Eisenwald mage, got up and shook himself off. The person he fought was extremely powerful, and he wanted revenge but had to be more careful. He made sure everything was in place. His hair, his lacrima, his objective (Lullaby) wait…WHERE DID IT GO! That stupid fly must have taken it. Damn! What was he going to say to Erigor? He would surely be punished for this, most likely killed for blowing the whole mission. His mind raced, before he decided to create a fake from shadows. That would have to do for now. If he was found out, he would just have to just ditch the guild and hide until the whole thing blew over. The train suddenly stopped again, shifting him from his thoughts. This was when the rest of the operation was supposed to happen. Erigor would lead the rest of the guild to hijack the train and trap pursuers at Oshibana station. He stepped off the train, only to meet an angry looking Erigor. Erigor had long, spiked white hair and tattoos on his face. He held a long scythe in one hand. "Where is Lullaby!" he yelled. Kageyama handed it over, praying that he wouldn't be found out. Erigor did not seem to detect any difference, but frowned when he saw the damage to the train and Kageyama. His expression darkened, and asked in a deathly calm voice, "How did this happen." Kageyama trembled before replying, "I met a fly on the train, and had to fight him." Two quick slashes to Kageyama's ear left him screaming in pain, before Erigor continued, "Fool! What if he saw Lullaby!" Kageyama was dismissed and quickly left to receive medical attention.

As soon as Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray and Mira arrived in the town, it was obvious something was amiss. The train station had apparently been taken over by mages from a dark guild, and a small army unit had entered to stop them. The townspeople had gathered to see what the commotion was about, and the Royal Fairy Team quickly stormed pass the employees and into the station.

Where what looked like the entire Eisenwald guild was waiting for them. In the center stood Erigor, with his strongest mages surrounding him. In his hand was the fake Lullaby flute, created by Kageyama. Erza yelled out, "What do you want such a dangerous weapon for! Erigor!" The man merely smirked before asking, "What does a train station have?" before landing on a set of loudspeakers. The group gasped as they realized he wanted to play Lullaby and broadcast it to the town, killing thousands of innocent civilians. Erigor's smile merely widened before he took off, flying out of the main lobby, "I'll leave these flies to the rest of you." Natsu immediately started giving orders: "Happy and I will go after Erigor. Gray, Mira, Erza and Lucy will take care of the other members. Alright?" The others nodded and Natsu and Happy shot after Erigor, and the others barely had time to register how they were already gone as their after-images faded away. Gray cracked his knuckles in anticipation of kicking some ass. He immediately strode forward, determined to not let Natsu have all the fun, and yelled, "Bring it, punks!" Gray prepped his hands, his fist and his palm pressed together, while Erza reequipped her Heaven's Wheel Armor and Mira activated her take over, Satan Soul. The Eisenwald members, confident in their number superiority, let out a deafening battle roar before charging at the four remaining enemies, who sported surprisingly unfazed expressions. The attackers realized too late that their opponents' confidence was not arrogance. Gray quickly created a flurry of ice lances, spearing and knocking out multiple opponents. Erza whirled her swords, knocking away more enemies. Mira gathered a ball of dark energy that hammered away at the enemy group, already reduced to less than half their original numbers. They once again launched an assault wary of their power until one of the more knowledgeable mages gasped. He yelled, "This is the Royal Fairy Tail team! Salamander, The Ice Lord, The Demon, The Fairy Queen!" The morale of the mages instantly collapsed, and they surrendered. Gray finished tying up the last mage, and said, "Well, we're finished up here. Let's call the authorities and then catch up to Natsu."


End file.
